


前夜

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	前夜

“他们派你来杀我？”Hux适应了黑暗的眼睛在光线中眯起，一片黑色的影子在玻璃色的瞳孔中不断扩大，死亡和苦痛的气息浓郁起来。

Kylo点点头，又摇了摇，沉默如厚重的石灰白色金属屏障之外看不见的夜色。

Hux张嘴试图说些什么来打破寂静，却发现自己无法出声。虚无的空气中生出压迫性的力量，扼住了他的喉咙，扣着他的脖子不断收紧。Hux十分清楚这力量源自何方，他望着Kylo的眼睛，深深地看进去，像是要将那张并不英俊的脸带进地狱当做纪念。他颈侧的血液并没有被全然封锁，他仍保留着生命和知觉，来自腰部以下的凉意无可遏制地袭来。

Kylo脱掉了Hux的裤子，然后是他自己的。

他们的身体合二为一，冰冷的和炽热的皮肤贴在一起，分享着彼此的温度。这跟他们之间发生过无数次的事情并不一样，Hux在Kylo侵入自己的瞬间本能地瞪大了眼睛，他从不知道Kylo除了挨操还能操人，惊讶原力的光明面竟然能使那个懦弱的爱哭鬼脱胎换骨。

Kylo未经任何润滑和开拓就粗暴地捅了进去，血液很快成为了天然的润滑剂。他跟Hux不可描述的过去人尽皆知，大家都说心思单纯的Ben被狡猾的Hux欺骗了，肉体关系只不过是那个无所不用其极的家伙用来掩饰自己真实目的的甜美糖衣，他想要的从来都只是Kylo强大而方便的力量。没有人愿意，所有人都极力避免设想另一种可能性。

Ben是受害者，就是这样，人人都这么相信着。Kylo在如洪水般涌来的同情和宽慰中渐渐接受了事实。Hux在利用我，仅此而已。

“你喜欢这样？”Hux很快发现自己又能说话了，Kylo在自己体内进出的动作十分生涩，Hux甚至能够清楚地感觉到Kylo不过是在努力模仿自己的习惯，他太过专注地在记忆中搜索自己曾经被对待的方式，以至于无暇继续维持对Hux的压制。

Kylo没有回答，Hux突如其来的声音让他按在对方腰间的手颤抖了一下，随即又施加了更强的力量，手指深深地嵌入那白皙的皮肉里，指甲缝中吸进了血。腰部的动作也不甘落后，在柔软的甬道中横冲直撞，恨不得将自己的某个器官能替换成更加坚硬的材料。

“Kylo……”Hux从来没有体验过用原力探知别人的大脑是什么感觉，可他拥有严密的逻辑和精准的判断，此时无需什么原力反控，他也能够知悉指引体内入侵者的大脑在做什么样的运算。这是一场复仇，Hux得出如此结论。

“我是Ben。”Kylo简短地进行了反驳，刺在Hux体内的仇恨之矛蛮横地冲刺，固执地划清了两者的界限，用尽可能给予的痛觉向Hux展示着其中的不同。

“Ben……”Hux用这个从未使用过的名字呼唤着Kylo，体内愈演愈烈的撕裂感被他压在理智的大军之下，丝毫没有表露在脸上。对疼痛的耐受是帝国军校的必修课，带着原力出生的人不会明白普通人依靠自己的努力当上将军需要付出多大的代价。

“不许你叫我Ben！”近乎嘶吼的声音再次打断了Hux的话，Kylo的眼睛红得像是发狂的野兽，像是下一秒就要把被按倒的猎物撕个粉碎。

“好吧，对我来说都一样。Kylo，或者Ben，不过是名字。”Hux始终看着Kylo的眼睛说话，他对这种蛮横无理的任性并不陌生，且应对经验十分丰富，他不再纠结于名字，而是直接表达了自己的诉求，“轻一点。”

Kylo给予的与Hux所要求的正好相反，他急于为对方制造痛苦，不得要领的冲刺甚至使他自己的皮肉也受到了波及，柔软的外皮磨破了几处，隐隐作痛。

Hux对Kylo所处的境地了然于心，他从Kylo不时抽动的眼角和猛然眨动的黑色睫毛中读出了令自己感到愉悦的答案，足以使他就着这份得意勃起，完美地扮演出一幅很享受的样子。优秀的帝国军人懂得如何化不利为有利，这是依赖原力过头的蠢家伙永远学不会的本事。

Kylo盯着Hux腿间升起的柱状物一副不可思议的样子，他确信自己只给了对方痛苦，有意避开了任何可能带来快感的接触。呈现在他眼前的，赤裸裸的愉悦的象征使他感到挫败，深色的瞳孔中燃烧着火焰，恨意犹如光剑的锋芒，自那带着血丝的眼中毫不保留地释放出来。

Hux生平头一次挺动着腰部去带着体内的硬物摩擦自己的深处，令他作呕的恶心感被强大的意志屏蔽得所剩无几，残留的那几分违和也被脸上看似自然的迷离和沉醉掩盖得无迹可寻。他甚至发出了模模糊糊的愉快呻吟，决定放下一时的洁癖，用来交换Kylo的永久梦魇。

他知道Kylo是一株永远摇摆不定的风中芦苇，他置身黑暗面的时候会受到光明的吸引，如今投奔了光明面也没有彻底摆脱黑暗面的诱惑。他以为报复自己就能断绝跟过去的联系吗？Hux在心里暗暗地嘲笑着。他想起自己曾经在监控中所看到的，Kylo杀掉自己父亲之后失神又落魄的样子，弑父这样看似不归的行为也不过只能让他陷入更深的迷茫。越是想要强化的认知，越是代表着动摇，就连原力也无法让Kylo的信念变得坚定。

快感顺着产生它的器官蔓延至全身，Kylo十分不忿地发现，不论谁在谁里面，Hux似乎永远是占便宜的那一方。他原本以为自己能够通过对Hux的侵犯来洗掉自己曾被他操弄的羞耻，可Hux毫不掩饰地享受了这份折磨，让Kylo感受到了双倍的耻辱。

“我不用猜也知道他们是怎么告诉你的，”Hux喘息着说，他感到体内刚刚涌进了一股热流，内里的空间也变得富有余地，不再被满满当当地填充，这是谈话的好机会，“可我从来没有勉强过你……包括我们的第一次，也是你来找我的。”

Kylo不置可否，他仍坚持留在Hux体内，仿佛拔出来就等于示弱一般固执地维持着两人的结合状态。他知道Hux说的是事实，可又有什么重要的地方被忽略了，想不起来。他只记得自己讨厌Hux，讨厌到想被他操，而不愿意操他。初次体验的欢爱方式带来了相似又陌生的高潮体验，并不那么喜欢的新鲜感中夹杂着回忆中熟悉的余温，刻意冻得冷冰冰的心也熨帖起来，违背他的意志，火热地跳动着。

“忘了我吧。”Hux抢在Kylo开口前说话，满意地看着Kylo眼睛里涌起与此相反的感情，半张的嘴唇凝固成可笑的样子。

    Hux知道Kylo这辈子也忘不了自己了。


End file.
